Her Loyalty
by sfdfgfhjgjhlkjhb
Summary: A touching, multi-chapter story about a Gardevoir named Aeris and her trainer, Dylan. Dylan is suicidal, having recent events tarnishing his sanity. However, Aeris comforts him, and soon they drive around aimlessly, while shocking events take place during their lives on the road. A story told in multiple perspectives, you can delve into the minds of each character.
1. Chapter 1: Embrace

It was a gloomy day. Like any other day. I had little left in this world. I sat in the small house, stressing about my bills, and how I would pay them. I was one of the greatest trainers wherever I went. My team consisted of an Arceus, Charizard, Gallade, Regigigas, Moltres, and a Gardevoir. I spent most of my life on this team. After awhile, I retired from battling, and stupidly gave my Pokemon away, except for the Gallade and Gardevoir, as they were two of my first Pokemon. I eventually had to put down the Gallade after he became seriously ill after a quick sparring battle. The more I thought about it, the more it pained me. The only companion I had was my Gardevoir. I decided to get up and sit outside, under a large Oak tree. I stared glumly into the raining sky, thinking why I even continue to live. I pulled out a pocket knife out of my backpack, the same knife my parents gave me when I was little. I slowly put the blade to my throat, ready to end my miserable existence. I heard a whisper, a very caring whisper. My Gardevoir stood there, as the green fauna on her head slowly drooped from the rain. She ran over to me, snatching the knife away. She had learned to speak English, her being a Psychic type. She understood what I was about to do. She threw the knife back through the cabin door, and shut it. She sat next to me on a bench, hugging me. She asked me "Master, why do humans do this to themselves? Why do they wish to inflict pain on others and themselves?" I told her that people become emotionally stressed, and that some relieve this by hurting themselves. She looked confused, still not understanding the reason. She lay her head on my shoulder. "You wouldn't ever hurt me right?" I respond to her, sputtering the words of course. She asked "Then why would you end your life? It will hurt me inside." I thought about it, and I couldn't think of an answer. I began to stroke her green hair. I asked "Would you do anything for me?" She nodded. I then said "Then please, leave me. I do not wish to let my burdens become yours." She didn't get up. She told me she would never leave me alone in this world. The rain began to splash harder, while I gripped my large umbrella tighter. I thought to myself, "That was a stupid question, she would never leave, I stuck with her since she was a mere Ralts." I had thought about the woman I loved, who recently cheated on me with another man. She told me I was a loser. I didn't know what to do, she was my only source of income after I retired from battles. My Gardevoir, Aeris, asked me, "Did that woman really love you? I thought love created a tighter bond." I replied to her saying of course not. Nobody loves me in this world. She responded. "But..I love you." I told her, "Aeris, our love is different from the love I felt for that woman. Our relationship couldn't be that way, because you are a Pokemon, and I am a human. We love each other like a Father, daughter type thing." "But I feel human. Look at me, I'm a very humanoid Pokemon, I consider myself a human." I thought about this. She was right, she was more humanoid than most Pokemon. Maybe our love could turn that way. No. I couldn't. She's still an animal, no matter what she considers herself. But nonetheless, I still loved Aeris, no matter what the relationship is considered. There was silence. We both stared at the pale, white sky.  
"Stay with me, Aeris."


	2. Chapter 2: The Rain Speaks My Name

Chapter 2  
She laid her Trainer on the bed, allowing him to rest. She wanted to say goodnight and leave to her room, but how could she, knowing that her trainer is very well on the brink of suicide. She pulled in a chair to sit in his room, disregarding her own sleep. She laid her hand on his chest, wondering why she felt so close to him. Outside, the rain's splashing grew louder, more ruthless. She couldn't take it much longer. She had taken his cellphone, car keys, and wallet. She felt as if the rain was mocking their folly, becoming more and more unbearable. She lifted her trainer into her arms, and brought him into the car. She gently put him down in the passenger seat. She dressed in a rain suit, a hat, and glasses. It was illegal for a Pokemon like her to drive. She drove down to the park, where it rained a bit more peacefully. She pulled him out of the car, and carried him out towards the large Oak tree, which was similar to what she knew at home. She sat him down against the tree, and spread his legs. She sat between his legs, with her head propped up on his chest, staring off into the distance. caring whether or not he was awake. She said to herself "What do I have to do to make you love me?" She felt as if she was treated differently because she was born a Pokemon. She felt human, mentally and physically. She never thought what she was mattered, only what she felt she was. She grabbed his arms and put them around her. She thought about this same place, 3 years earlier. She sat in this same position with her trainer, her having just evolved into the Gardevoir she is now. The other Pokemon running amok; however she didn't want to do that, she wanted to spend more time with her trainer. She used to call him by his name, Dylan. She still did from time to time. She just referred to him as master nowadays. Maybe she loved him way before this situation. Maybe, it was more than love. She tried not to think of the trainer like that. He was her master, basically her father. But she saw him as much more.  
Trainer's POV  
I awoke. I felt the gentleness of an angel up against me. Aeris was sitting there. I realized my arms were around her. I hugged her, much to her surprise. She gasped, not expecting me to awaken all of a sudden. "Thank you." I thought about how Aeris was all I had. A tear formed in my eye, blurring the raindrops, letting it fall from my eyelid and roll down my cheek like the rain escapes the clouds. I grabbed the blanket from out the car and wrapped Aeris in it. She was cold. We hopped back in the car and I turned the heat on. We felt a lot better with the warmth of the car. "Master, if you do not love me, why do you still do these acts of kindness for me?" I told her "Not all love is the same." We drove to a grocery store. We bought the essentials. Water, refreshments, assorted meats, breakfast food, etc. While standing in line, a man came up behind Aeris and said "Hey cutie, how're you doing?" He groped Aeris' breast, and this angered me. I allow no one to hurt my one friend. I immediately swung at his eye, giving him a nasty shiner. We were asked to step out of the store. Aeris had looked annoyed. We had gotten back in the car. Aeris was wrapped in the blanket, and yet again we were aimlessly driving. I thought about telling Aeris to get out of the car, so I can crash into a wall, hopefully killing me. But something restrained me. There was this voice of reason, this force stopping me from even merely saying something to her. I had pondered about it. Why would I do this? I wouldn't want Aeris to struggle with life like I am. She would be lost without me. She needed me. _I needed...her._


End file.
